What I've Always Wanted
by passion56321
Summary: Hunter has something to get off his chest; something he needs to tell Dustin. But, where the hell is Waldo?. Was supposed to be called "Where's Waldo?", but things change. Dustin/Hunter


**A/N: So I haven't been through this particular fandom in quite a while, and was shocked to see that there wasn't much. Well, nothing particularly NEW. I absolutely adore/love this fandom with great passion. So, here I am trying desperately to bring it back to life. How did I do? I plan on either making a sequel to this one, or just adding one more chapter...I don't really know which I should do. I'll most likely just be putting another chapter in, finalizing everything...making this a 2shot. ENjoi!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the show...just the plot I guess. I wish I did own PR, I would so bring PRNS back, and all the actors. And make it a more mature show, I guess....=/ Wouldn't that more fun? Hehe XD**

**WARNING: Slashy fic...so yeah! You have been warned beforehand.**

**POV: None really too specific....**

**What I've Always Wanted**

_**Where's Waldo?**_

This was it, this was the day that he was finally going to do it. It had taken him the last seven years to find the right kind of courage to even get this far with his mind. He tried to push it off to the back of his mind for so long, since the day he met him. He was finally going to tell him how he had felt. He was ready to tell him that he loved him with all his heart.

Sure, he was scared that he wouldn't want him the same way, but he was willing to risk it all. He couldn't live another minute holding it all in, wishing that he was his from afar.

Rejection; he could handle, not having him in his life at all...that would be the heart-breaker of it all. That was the one thing that he could not handle; he was his reason for living, his air that he so desperately needed. A drug he was addicted to, if not for his daily hit, he would not function.

But none of that was the current problem. The problem was that he couldn't find the one he wanted to speak to the most that day. He could not find him anywhere....

Hunter had racked his brain when he wasn't at Storm Chargers. He had spoken to Kelly about the whereabouts of his one true love, but even she had not known.

"Hey, Kelly, is Dustin around?" he asked walking into the store where he and his love had worked together. "He hasn't been answering his phone."

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Kelly had answered. "He wasn't scheduled to come in today. Was there something you needed?" she asked him curiously.

Hunter blinked, "Uh...nah. I just needed to speak to him about some things." He waved goodbye as he headed out the door, "I'll see you around Kel." Kelly smiled to herself, for she knew something hunter definitely didn't.

The next place he had tried was Dustin's apartment.

He rang the bell about a million times, and banged his fist against the door almost twice as many times and twice as hard. There was no answer, nor a response. Ok, now he was getting worried. _Where the hell was he? This is so not like him_, thought hunter.

He decided that he would try and look into the window, maybe he was asleep somewhere in the apartment. The ninja did have an odd habit of sleeping at odd times, and in the process completely forgetting all of the things that he was supposed to do that day. Hunter smiled to himself, that sounded more like his Dustin. Although, Dustin might not know it just yet, he was Hunters. Has been for a very, very long time.

He peaked through a window, one that would give him sight to the living room section of the apartment of Dustin's home, hoping to find a clueless and sleeping Dustin on the couch. Hunter frowned at what his eyes had seen.

No Dustin.

Now he was starting to get worried. This definitely wasn't like Dustin. Sudden fear had struck him, fearing the worst, he streaked to Ninja Ops, hoping to either find Dustin there, or maybe Cam would somehow be able to find him. _Cam was good at that kinda stuff, right, _thought Hunter.

As he streaked into Ninja Ops, he had found Cam in his usual spot, in front of his massive computer screen. Hunter walked up behind him, "Hey, Cam." Cam turned his attention to Hunter, with a look of ...well, he wasn't really sure what kind of look it was. Hunter would only be able to describe it as a 'Cam look'. "Have you seen Dustin around? I can't find him; I'm starting to get worried."

Cam pursed his lips. "No, I haven't seen Dustin at all today. Don't be worried, I'm sure he's off somewhere being Dustin" Cam reassured Hunter. He failed horribly, he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Well, he isn't anywhere near his usual spots. Could you just use your...I don't know, your special computer to track his morpher or something?" Hunter asked, hoping that the samurai would oblige with his request.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Fine." He turned his chair and started on working to find Dustin. Cam was busy staring at the screen and punching as many keys as he could; Hunter watched them impatiently. They flashed before Hunter's eyes and he wondered if Cam could somehow 'Ninja Streak' his fingers. He would have to ask sometime.

But, now was not the time for streaking fingers, now was the time to finding Dustin. He prayed to whatever God was out there, that he would keep Dustin safe. Right now, he would be putting all his faith in Cam and his brilliant computer.

"I can't locate him" Cam sighed.

Hunter furrowed his brow, "Well, why the hell not?" He was becoming infuriated by now. _Stupid, useless computer! Stupid, useless Cam! _He gave the samurai hard, stern look as if to say, "If you don't do something find him now, I just might kill you!" but he knew it was better not to say anything he might regret.

Cam shrugged, "I honestly don't have an answer. He might not have his morpher on him."

Hunter sighed and rolled his, a slight smile forming on his lips, "Yeah, thats Dustin all right."

"Yeah," Cam simply said. Cam studied the crimson ninja's features and deemed it the right time to drop the clue to Hunter. "Where have you looked so far?" he asked.

"Storm Chargers, his apartment, here, the park, the beach, everywhere," Hunter let out, almost out of breath. "I can't find him anywhere. It's really starting to piss me off! If Lothor d--" he was about to finish when Cam interrupted rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure you've checked everywhere?" Cam questioned, "sounds to me like you're missing one very important place to look."

"What?" Hunter shot him a quizzical look, "What do you mean? I've looked everywhere."

Cam resisted the urge to roll, "No, you haven't. I've been tracking you this whole time," he thought to himself. He then started at Hunter again, "Really? Did you know that today, they were holding a freestyle competition at the track today?"

Hunter's eyes had practically bulged, and popped out of his eye sockets. "How could I have been so stupid!?" he breathlessly said to himself. And in a flash, a streak, was gone and out of Cam's view.

Cam could longer resist the roll of his eyes, and did so taking in a heavy breathe, "Humans...can't do anything right." it was then that Cyber Cam had logged off and disappeared into thin air.

**A/N: I know, the ending doesn't make much sense. In all honesty, I don't really care that much! Haha...it kind of got away from me by then. The second chapter will be up as soon as I can write it, and post it. It will be a whole lot better. All that aside, I hope you liked it enough to read the second part, whenever I post it. Who knows when that will be...If anyone is wondering...i am working on the second chapter for _Blue2Black: The Calm Storm_ at the moment. It will be up as soon as I am finished, and happy with the end results. XOXO **

**-passion**


End file.
